She has my heart
by XfearlessxWriter
Summary: Adam/Holly J...does she feel the same?


Those tight fingers wrapped around my arm as she pulled me into the boiler room. The deep eyes locked on mine as she pulled the string to reveal the illuminating light between us. Only inches apart and I lean against the door.  
She walks towards me, seductivly of course. It gets my blood hot and bubbling. I wrap my fingers around her forearm, pulling her closer to me. Her lips brushed over mine and in an instant, my eyelids fell closed. A small groan escaped from me as I placed a hand on her right hip, pulling her closer to my chest. Our tongues massaged together before I relunctently pulled away. "We shouldn't do this." I heard a faint hiss from between her teeth. I had that coming I admit, but it was wrong. "Would you rather just talk, or do more of this?" Within a second, her hands were on the back of my neck kissing me more intimitaly. "n-no." I stumble on the words, placing my hands on her chest, backing away from her.  
"It's not right, you know it, Holly J." I swear her eyes turned a faint red when I said that. "Adam. Like you'll get anyone else. I'm the best bet, I have the smarts, the looks, everything you want in a girl." She put a hand on my shoulder pushing me to the wall. My eyes locked on hers. I put my right foot up against the wall. She began to speak again. "Like anyone else will be with you. You're transgendered, Adam. You know I'm the best you'll do in high school. You don't want to see me upset, do you, Adam?"

A small growl rippled through my throat, before I pushed her hand off my shoulder. "I don't want to do this! You're embarssed cause of me, just to get back at Declan. It's not something I want!" Her taller frame, but same size hovered over me. "Really? It's not what you want?" She then tugged at the necklace she had bought me two days prior, that must had cost a fortune she then peeked a brow at me. "What about all the gifts I give you? Do you not want those?" I simply looked down. I had no response. I loved Holly J. We had been going on for almost 6 months now; It was the beggining of a new school year and we had started this whole fiasco in April. I loved her, but sometimes she got agressive, trust me I liked that in her, but not to the point where she had me pinned down. "What I don't want is our secret roundavue, without anyone knowing. You snicker at me in the halls. I hate that, Holly J." She threw her head back, laughing. She was basically laughing in my face! She pushed me back against the wall once more. "You really think I care how you feel? I don't, Adam!" I then pushed her off me, growling slightly at the situation. "Then why the HELL do you continue with this? Why do you buy me all these things, Holly J? Just because you're some law student doesn't mean you can treat me like a piece of crap!" With that said, I tore off the necklace throwing it at her feet. "Take your shit jewlery and leave me alone, Holly! I don't want anything to do with you." Holly J of course narrowed her eyes on me. "Pick it up." She said as she crossed her arms.

"No." I simply replied, wrapping my fingers around the door knob to go out, escape from her. She then ran to the door, bolting against it. "Pick it up, tranny."  
I glared in her direction. Releasing my grip on the doorknob I hovered over her body, both arms above her shoulders. "What the hell did you just call me?" She swallowed. Hard. "I-I didn't mean it. Pick it up, please?" I shook my head. "No. Leave me the hell alone." Her eyes met mine; helplessness filled her eyes. "Please, Adam. You know you're the only one I care about." I sighed, picking it up and put it around HER neck. "There. Now leave." Her fingers shakingly moved up my arm and ran across my collarbone. "Adam. Please, you know you don't want this." Her eyes filled with tears. Holly J was a great actress though.  
"Holly J...I don't want to be like this anymore. Only hooking up in the boiler room, being nothing but dirt in the halls to you." She let a sigh "Adam. I'm a student teacher for the guidance counsler here. I can't be intimate with a student, Adam. You should know that." I groaned slightly. "Fine. But no laughing at me, okay?" She bit onto her lip before squeezing her eyes shut. "Fine." I felt a small smirk spread across my face as I tugged at the button and zipper at her jean shorts. Pulling her thigh over my hip I pulled her closer to me.  
Brushing my lips across her own, I heard her moan against my lips as I made the kiss more intimate.I pressed her back to the wall, hiking her other thigh so her legs were wrapped around my waist. Her hands all around my neck. I groaned into the kiss, I could feel her breathing shortning. Her voice broke the kiss. "A-Adam..." She trailed off, her eyes locked on mine. I looked into hers, before ripping open the button on her jean shorts and zipping down the shorts. Letting her legs down so her shorts were to the side of us, I smirked.  
"Yes, Holly J?" She bit onto her lower lip before gasping slightly. "Don't stop." She hiked her legs around my waist again. I smirked supporting her back with my right hand. "Don't worry. I won't."  
With that I ran my fingers down her stomach, sliding up her tank top so it was halfway up. I trailed my fingers down the lower stomach of the blond girl in front of me. It was then I reached the top of her panties. I smirked, nipping at her neck; leaving a hickie. That was Holly J's weakness. Her helpless moan fills the tiny but intimate room.


End file.
